kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Intelligence Division (Royal Army)
The Intelligence Division (情報部) was the military intelligence branch of the Royal Army of Liberl between S.1201 and S.1202. Background The division was formed per suggestion of Colonel Alan Richard to Queen Alicia von Auslese II, who requested Richard was commander for the unit. Richard had Captain Kanone Amalthea re-assigned to his aide-de-camp. The Intelligence Division was introduced in as the newly established military branch that successfully located the hideout of the Capua Sky Bandits. Manipulated by Georg Weissmann, the third Anguis of Ouroboros, Richard began to use the Intelligence Division as a personal recruitment tool to amass a group of senior military officials mired in corruption and illicit affairs. These actions allowed Richard to hold the heart of the Royal Army within the palm of his hand. General Morgan and other such incorruptible figures of importance, on the other hand, were forcibly bound, imprisoned, or otherwise restrained from interfering. The Royal Guard was framed for the abduction of Albert Russell with the Special Operation Unit wearing the Guard's uniforms. Coup d'etat After gaining control over a large majority of the army, Richard set his coup d'etat plan in motion. Placing Duke Dunan von Auslese on the throne of the allegedly ill Queen Alicia von Auslese II, Richard assumed control over the royal family from the shadows. His plan was to press Her Majesty to abdicate the throne by taking Her Highness, Princess Klaudia von Auslese, hostage, but the Royal Guard, led by 1st Lieutenant Julia Schwarz, saw right through the machinations. A fierce battle ensued between the Special Operations Unit and the Royal Guard over Her Highness, the princess. However, being outnumbered, the Royal Guard's stand ended in defeat, and Princess Klaudia was taken captive. Following the incident, members of the Royal Guard were branded as terrorists, and the unit was driven underground. Members of the Bracer Guild, however, managed to infiltrate the castle and slipped past the security of the Special Operations Unit. Moreover, they succeeded in meeting with Her Majesty, the Queen, who had been under house arrest at the time. After being apprised of the chain of events, the Bracer Guild would become a central force of opposition to the Intelligence Division. The Bracer Guild met up with the estranged Royal Guard and set about liberating the Erbe Royal Villa through a joint operation carried out under the veil of night, and beginning with Princess Klaudia, succeeded in rescuing the hostages. The following day around noon, a rescue team primarily made up of bracers and members of the Royal Guard pressed forward with a plan to storm the castle in a three-pronged attack from air, land, and the underground. As rangers of the Royal Army under the command of the Intelligence Division fell upon the liberating group, a deadly battle with the Special Operations Unit erupted within the halls of Grancel Castle, and continued into the Sealed Area beneath Grancel Castle. After successfully suppressing Richard's uprising, the bracers were forced into a fight with archaism Reverie. At the last moment, Cassius Bright sped to help the group and apprehend Richard. The struggle came to an end with the safe rescue of Queen Alicia. At roughly the same time, a unit of the Royal Army that had come within sight of the castle ceased its advance after being persuaded to lay down arms by General Morgan, who had escaped from captivity and rushed to the City of Grancel. Aftermath After their attempt at the coup d'etat was thwarted, Colonel Richard was placed under arrest and charged with attempting to incite a coup d'etat. Former Captain Kanone Amalthea's group had been in hiding in the abandoned Ravennue Mine. Seeing Duke Dunan von Auslese's release from house arrest as an opportunity, they rose up again and returned to the capital. Taking Duke Dunan von Auslese captive, the group started an assault on the castle. Amalthea's force then set off and set their plan in motion by activating the Orgueille tank they had developed in secret prior to the coup d'etat. In order to use the tank in their plans, the former Intelligende Division unit needed a high-output orbal engine, such as a new model developed for the Arseille. Amalthea executed a successful plan to steal one of the new models from the harbour, and their uprising was well underway before a joint force of bracers and Royal Guard managed to avert disaster. Following Amalthea's capture, all central coup d'etat members have now been secured. Organisation * Special Operations Unit (特務部隊) was a unit established by the Intelligence Division in order to frame the Royal Guard for treason and led by 2st Lieutenant Lorence Belgar. Category:Royal Army of Liberl Category:Organisations